In Her Eyes
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: This is Hermione's life This is for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition


**This story is part of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Caerphilly Catapults)**

 **My challenge is to write in a style that I have never written in before so I am writing in a diary style**

 **My prompts are; Word - divorce, Quote - Imagination is the highest kite that can fly**

 **September 19, 1990**

My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I am a pretty normal kid. Not really, my parents argue a lot. Today was a good day, relatively speaking. My parents did not argue that much, and it is my birthday! Today, I turned eleven! School was school. How else can you describe it... There are kids knocking me down and kicking my books around the floor, like always. My parents don't help much. My dad tells me to stand up for myself, and my mom tells me to go find a teacher. Usually, after that, they start yelling at each other. Another thing that made my birthday good is that I got this diary. My dad says I use my imagination too much. I think that he's wrong. In a book I read a couple of years ago, Lauren Bacall said that imagination is the highest kite that can fly. I think this is true because, without my imagination, my life would be horrible. My imagination creates my friends and my surroundings.

 **September 22, 1990**

Today, a lady dressed in a robe and a witch hat knocked on my door. She claimed that I am a witch. She proved that magic is real by changing our dining room table into a lion! I believed her right away because I sometimes did things that didn't make sense, like cause books that I couldn't reach to float down. She explained everything to my parents. It took a while but they finally believed her. She said that she would come tomorrow to take me to get supplies and books. Somehow, she knew of my love of books! Tonight, my parents argued a lot, and I ran to my room. I am sitting against my door right now and hoping they don't come upstairs. I just heard a sound that sounded exactly like glass shattering. I heard a word I never heard from my parents before. Divorce! The dreaded word to hear from your parents, especially at the age of eleven.

 **September 23, 1990**

The books I got in Diagon Alley are amazingly brilliant. I can't find the words to describe. They blow my mind! How does magic work? Why haven't people figured out that magic exists yet? Hogwarts sounds so cool. A castle with moving staircases and paintings! The books I got on wizarding customs are proving to be interesting as well. I am so excited! Yet, at the same time, I am so…scared. What if people don't like me? Or what if I am not good at magic? Or maybe I don't really have magic, and this is just some kind of a joke.

 **November 2, 1990**

I forgot about my diary. I found it as I was looking for "Hogwarts: A History." I am so glad to be leaving for Hogwarts. The magic and everything else seems so exciting. I have read all of my books twice now. I hope to have them memorized by September. I spend almost every moment I'm at home in this room - this small eight by seven rectangle. My bedroom feels more like a prison every day.

 **August 30, 1991**

I found this today as I was packing for Hogwarts. Not much has changed since I lost my diary. Well, maybe not lost. In October, my dad found my diary and did not like what it said so took it away from me and ripped some of the pages out. I took it back today from his office. If he finds out, I will be in a lot of trouble. My parents still argue. I used to hear the word divorce only on occasion, but now I hear it almost daily. I still believe that imagination is the highest kite that can fly, even more so than before because without my imagination this might not be real.

 **August 30, 1992**

The time has gone by so fast. I didn't even realize the year was over until I was on the train home! There was just so much homework and things to do! It has been just under a year since I met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and got dragged into the fight against Voldemort. I became friends with them after they saved me from a troll. I was only in that situation because Ron said some very hurtful things to me. He is so rude sometimes! We are friends but I am more Harry's friend than Ron's, as he often acts without thinking. Well, both of them do, which is why last year we played giant chess and solved riddles from our professors. Classes were so much fun! I learned so much. The worst thing last year is that exams were canceled! How do you cancel exams!

 **August 30, 1993**

Last year, I was petrified by a giant snake. Do you know how annoying that is! You can't eat! Or drink! Or go to the bathroom! The only thing you can do is sit there and wait. I spent almost a month in the hospital wing staring at a white wall. You can hear your friends talking but can't respond. The worst part is THERE IS NOTHING TO DO EXCEPT SIT THERE! I couldn't even study!

 **August 30, 1994**

If you think second year was bad, last year was even worse! There was an escaped criminal around Hogwarts, which isn't too unusual around here. Did I mention he killed twelve people? At least he turned out to be innocent and was Harry's godfather. It also turns out that our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf, that was, well interesting. Not like it was scary as Professor Lupin would never hurt us on purpose. At the end of the year, we were chasing Ron's rat who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew who was the actual reason Harry's parents were dead. But this happened on the full moon so we accidentally met up with a fully changed werewolf. I only got scratched on the back, so I didn't turn into a werewolf. The scratch only makes me easily aggravated whenever there's a full moon.

 **September 1, 1995**

This is the first time in four years that I did not write on the 30th of August, that is just crazy. I am currently writing this just before I leave for the train station. Last year was not too bad, well, except for Voldemort returning, the death of Cedric Diggory, and the Triwizard Tournament. In the Triwizard Tournament, Harry, who really should not have been in the tournament, had to face a dragon, save Ron from the Merpeople, and survive a dangerous maze. And there was Voldemort. This made me so worried about Harry's life as he was going against seventeen-year-olds! The one good thing was that there was a ball and I got asked by Viktor Krum, a professional Seeker! Well, that is actually bad as it saw me attacked by his fans and the Daily Prophet.

 **August 30, 1996**

Last year didn't start off that bad. We had a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, which pretty much happens every year. Harry kept getting detention for saying that Voldemort is back. During which Professor Umbridge used a blood quill. By the way, they are illegal! It got bad when Harry started having visions, well and when we started Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore's Army or D.A. for short was the way we ACTUALLY learned Defence Against the Dark Arts. It got Dumbledore arrested, or at least they attempted to! We went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. It turned out that it was just a fake vision. This fake vision is the reason that Sirius is now dead. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, a former Black, Sirius's cousin. How can you kill your own cousin? Your own blood!

 **August 30, 1996**

Last year was not the worst, well except for the end of the year when Draco Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school and they killed Dumbledore! That was extremely sad as he was like a wise old grandfather to most of the school. All year, Draco acted weird, but Harry and Ron didn't notice. Only I did. He is a death eater - whether by choice or not, I will never know. I will not complete my seventh year because I am going on the run to help Harry find Horcruxes. I find that school is not as important to me as it was when I was younger. We have destroyed two out of seven so far... five left to go.

 **May 2, 1999**

The war ended almost a year ago, well, a year ago today. A year ago today, I killed so many people and creatures. Today, I found out where my parents moved to - Australia. I am leaving England to look for them. I don't know if they are divorced or are still unhappily married. Ron thinks I am his property which is another reason I am leaving England. When in reality I am his EX-girlfriend and have been for six months. AS IF, after I found him cheating on me with Pansy Parkinson. He said it was a one-time thing, but honestly, one time is one too many for me.

 **May 5, 1999**

With the help of the Australian Ministry, I found out that my parents are in Northern Australia. Northern Australia is still a pretty large place, but it is better than just Australia. Never did I think that I would find the sight I saw tonight. When I went to dinner, my parents were sitting at the table right next to mine. They interacted so happily, without me, just the two of them. I wondered if the reason they thought of divorce and argued so much was because of me. I knew I was in the right place. I wondered if they would be mad that I removed their memories of me, or if they would even care. I decided not to tell them or even talk to them. It was a hard decision, but I know deep down it is the right one.

 **May 9, 1999**

I decided not to go back to England but to move to France to apprentice for a hospital. I also decided not to contact my friends ever again. What if I curse people and make them unhappy? They are my friends and I want them to be happy. Life is so difficult. Now I have next to no friends and no family. I was reminded of this quote while reading through this book - Imagination is the highest kite that can fly. I just realized that I have still believed that for all these years. Every time something bad happened I told myself it was just my imagination but now I know it was real because somethings you just can't imagine.

 **May 25, 1999**

Draco Malfoy asked me out on a date today! I told him no. I have been working with him for two weeks in the children's ward. Ever since I got here he has been acting nervous and weird around me. I was wondering why? Now I imagine it was because he was nervous to ask me out. I also found out today that Draco only became a Death Eater because his mother would have been killed if he did not. I now understand the choices he made. He made the best choice for his mother and not for himself.

 **June 1, 1999**

Draco keeps asking me every day. Every day, he comes up to me and asks if I will go out with him. He asks a different way every time. Every day, I turn him down. Well, every day except today. Today, I said yes. I have a date tonight, with Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, well, he didn't have a choice. He asked me why I turned him down so many times. I told him that I would tell him at a later date, which made him grin and ask if he could take me on another date.

 **January 1, 2001**

Draco asked me to marry him yesterday at midnight! I love him and he cares about me and doesn't feel rejected whenever I tell him I'm busy. So I told him yes. He looked so happy that I said yes, he looked ecstatic. The ring is a silver ring that looks like a dragon protectively curling around my finger. That is kinda funny, now that I look at it. It means that Draco is protective of me.

 **January 1, 2002**

I got married yesterday at midnight, exactly a year after he proposed. He said because then the new year would be a new chapter in our story. It was the sweetest thing ever, he even said it in his vows.

 **January 2, 2002**

Today, I showed Draco my diary. He read it and told me that I didn't give myself enough credit when I was younger. He said and I quote "I will never stop loving you."

 **August 30, 2014**

Today I get ready to sent my darling boy, Scorpius to Hogwarts. It seems like a lifetime ago I boarded the same train he will board tomorrow. He will have his own adventures and legacy. He will probably meet my old friends' kids, and that is fine. I have not seen them now for over twelve years. I have new friends and a new life with Draco and Scorpius. I am content with my life.

 _ **The End**_

 _(Word Count: 2264)_


End file.
